


Marche and Montblanc

by boyninja12



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics Advance
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal, Crossdressing, Gay, Human, M/M, Moogle(s) (Final Fantasy), Oral, Yaoi, balls, cock - Freeform, femboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyninja12/pseuds/boyninja12
Summary: Marche and Montblanc have journeyed throughout Ivalice. Through many ups and downs, they've overcome just about anything. And now... new feelings shall rise.
Relationships: Montblanc & Marche Radiuju
Kudos: 1





	Marche and Montblanc

Montblanc had been journeying with Marche Radiuju for a while now, when he heard that the boy came from another world parallel to Ivalice, and even sharing the same name? Well, first thought the Hume was crazy. Enough said. But when he didn't recognize the locales, the certain races and Laws of the country, well, he was convinced. That, and seeing visions of the past world from the crystals themselves.

Even though this world would disappear and it would make Marche a villain and terrorist, Montblanc didn't care. He had grown affectionate with the curious boy. He even started opening up and explored more of Ivalice. The Moogle thought about repaying the boy with his kindness and sticking around with him for so long despite the bad things happening.

Montblanc never left his side at all. Not once. That's when he had an idea. His Clan was just resting up at a nearby town and the Moogle decided to go shopping. Marche and the others were okay with that and Montblanc left. Once he was alone, he decided to get the group some upgraded equipment and weapons so he wasn't lying.

Then, he went into a certain shop and made his purchase. It was getting late as the Clan members went to bed, and Marche and Montblanc decided to share a bed together. They've done this a few times, in the beginning the boy wanted company since he was new in this world, and the others times he was comfortable with the Moogle around.  
Marche was out of his solider uniform and into comfy pajamas, waiting for his friend and partner to enter the room. He heard the knock and the familiar voice. "Can I come in, kupo?" Marche smiles and chuckles. "Of course, come in Montblanc!" The boy called out and smiles, wondering what kept his friend for so long.

He would really have to thank the Moogle for the items and equipment purchased. He would also have to make up for dragging the Moogle boy into his own problems. He couldn't blame him at all if he wanted to just jump ship and leave well enough alone. Even the boy started to have doubts if he could actually accomplish what he set out to do.  
He knew what everyone was thinking. He was a villain, he wanted to ruin this world and Mewt's dreams. But he really wanted to go back home and be with his mother again. And go to school, and make his life count. Was he selfish? Probably. The door opened as Marche mused about his situation. "I'm here, Kupo."

When the Hume boy looked at Montblanc, his eyes widened over what he was wearing, it wasn't his usual getup or Black Mage attire, nor was he in his own pajamas. He was actually wearing arm length gloves, stockings and panties over his crotch. They were green in color as the blond haired boy noticed that the Moogle had a seductive look on his face.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Marche~ I was looking for something nice to wear, kupo. Like it?" He said, turning himself around and getting a view of Montblanc's surprising bubblebutt. Damn... was he always this hot? No, wait! What was he thinking?! This was his best friend! "U-uhm... Y-yeah. I like it." He didn't know what to say, this was all so surprising to him.

The Moogle giggles at that and turns back around, Marche could even see a tiny bulge at the panties, barely concealing his crotch. Montblanc climbed onto the bed and crawled over to where Marche is, giggling and grinning at him. "Do I look cute Marche, kupo?~" The boy gulped and nodded, he began to blush over how flirtatious the Moogle boy was acting.

"I have a little secret too..." The Moogle climbed onto the Hume boy's lap, placed his hands on his chest, and whispered softly. "I love you." Montblanc then planted a kiss on Marche's lips, his eyes widened and he seemed shocked at the confession. "Mmh?!" Was Montblanc actually kissing him?! Was he being kissed by another boy!?

Although, as this went on, Marche couldn't help but kiss back, he closes his blue eyes and moaned quietly, wrapping his arms around the feminine Moogle and found him so soft and huggable. Holy crap, Montblanc was so good at this! Had he done this before? But he recalled once that he was never in a relationship.

But then again, Montblanc was a fast learner, he already mastered his profession of Black Mage and was expanding his skills to be more useful in the field. God, what did he do to deserve such an adorable, dedicated and sexy Moogle? Montblanc felt Marche kissing back and smiled during their makeout session, it didn't seem like the boy minded at all.  
Maybe shocked and embarrassed at first, but he was slowly starting to warm up to this new idea. Montblanc used his tongue and found the boy's, Marche moans again and they kissed passionately, as if they were destined to be together from the start. The blond haired boy lied down on his back as they kept kissing.

This must have went on for two minutes, Marche couldn't tell. Finally, they pulled away for air, a strand of saliva connecting them before breaking apart, both boys panting and collecting themselves from their intense kissing session. "M-Montblanc... H-holy crap...! That was... a-amazing...~" Marche said, causing the Moogle to smile.  
"Thanks. I hope I did okay, kupo. You know... this is my, uhm... first time with a boy, Marche." Montblanc admitted and blushes, and the Hume was surprised at that. This cute creature was just full of surprises. "How long have you... loved me?" The Moogle boy blushes some more. "... For a while."

Montblanc stares at him, with love and admiration in his eyes. "Marche... at first, I thought you were crazy. But having seen the Crystals, the past life and everything else. I feel so bad thinking those thoughts, kupo." He went on to say, as Marche just listened in what seemed like a confession. He nodded, signifying he was paying attention as Montblanc continued.

"Throughout this journey, as we were hunted down, carrying on numerous quests, and just being together. My feelings for you grew. I... I began to love you, kupo. I don't care if what we're doing is bad, I don't care if we're viewed as villains. You need to go home. I'll do anything in my power to help, kupo. Because... b-because..."

His lower lip trembled as tears gathered in his eyes. Marche cupped the Moogle's cheek and uses his thumb to brush away his tears. "I love you so much, Marche... I know you have to leave but please... just for this moment... stay... stay with me...?" The Hume felt so guilty making his friend... no, his new boyfriend, feel like this.  
He knew he'd have to go back eventually, if only there was a way... a way they could be together. But right now, he couldn't think of anything. "I will. I promise. And if I do, you have every right to be pissed at me and maybe hit my ghost or something." He said, making a joke which both boys chuckle at.

"Wanna continue, Marche? Sorry for... ruining the moment." Montblanc said as he wiped away his tears and trying to calm himself down. "It's alright. I love you too, Montblanc." Marche lowered his pants and underwear exposing his erection while Montblanc turns around and moves his panties aside.

Once they got themselves adjusted, the two opened their mouths and took each other's lengths inside. Marche and Montblanc moaned, tasting each other's penis as they slowly bobbed their heads and worked their tongues. The Hume boy rubs the Moogle's plump cheeks and blushes. He never noticed it before, but he was quite thick down below~  
Montblanc felt so happy and blushes, feeling Marche playing with his ass, he smiles and only dreamed of doing something like this he truly liked. He closes his eyes and starts moving his hips, thrusting inside his boyfriend's mouth and each hearing their muffled moans of pleasure. They were in their own little world, and they were very happy~

As for the Hume himself, he never thought he would do something like this, especially with another male. But for some reason... he saw no issues with it. This felt right somehow. He feels Montblanc's thrusts and thought to return the favor, moving his hips and using the Moogle's mouth.

They continued pleasing each other, basking in each other's company as later on, they could each taste their pre leaking out. They were getting close. With one last thrust from both males, they came inside, tasting each other's cum going down their throats. Montblanc and Marche moved away and sighs, gulping down the last of their semen.  
"Aahh... Oh, Marche...~ That was amazing, kupo!~" Montblanc says and chuckles, to which the Hume smiles back. "Same here~ But I know what you really want, Montblanc~" Marche replied as the Moogle couldn't help but play coy and looked at him with amusement. "Oh? And what do I want, my handsome soldier?~"

The blond haired boy moved Montblanc to a comfortable position as he sat up, showing off his still erect cock. "You want this inside of you. Am I right?~" The feminine Moogle boy blushes and nods, he lies on his back, spreads his legs and stares at his lover with affection. "Marche, stick your cock inside of my ass, kupo~ I've waited for so, so long... Please...~"

The Hume couldn't help but find how cute his companion sounded and happily obliged. He grabs Montblanc's waist and brushes the tip at his entrance. "Mmmh..." The Moogle Mage moans as he feels Marche's cock slowly entering, until... it was inside. Both boys groaned as Montblanc wrapped his legs around the boy's waist.

"Nnhgh...!~ F-fuck... i-it's inside me...! I-I'm okay..." Marche just held him, as if he was afraid if he lets go, he'll disappear. He slowly bucks his hips, thrusting inside the Moogle's tight ass, hearing his quiet whimpering and moans. "Ohh, ahh... ahh, oh Gods, yes...~" The Hume just smiles and pants quietly, staring at his Moogle lover.

"Oh, Montblanc... this feels... so good~ We should have done this a while ago...~" Marche says and groans softly, the Moogle just chuckles and moans some more. "Mmhh... a-agreed...~ I love this so much, Marche~" The blond haired boy leans down and kisses Montblanc, touching their tongues and made out with passion once more.

Montblanc enjoyed the feeling of having something inside of him, especially with his lover's cock. "Hahh... f-faster, kupo... please...!~" Montblanc begs, Marche sped up his pace as their moans slowly began to get louder and more heated as time went on. The sound of their moaning, groaning and balls slapping against each other was heard inside the room.

"Aaah!~ Hhanh!~ Hhah!~ Marche!~ Marche!~ I love you so much!~ Fuck me more, kupopo!~" Marche changed to another position, both males lying on their side as the Hume wrapped his arms around the cute Moogle and thrusts faster. "Mmmhh!~ Fuck, Montblanc!~ Your moans and dirty talk are turning me on!~" Marche said as both boys were blushing and starting to sweat.

"Aaah!~ Hahh!~ I-I can't help it!~ It feels so good!~ Fuck me until we both cum!~ I want this to last, kupo-aaah!~" Montblanc moans loudly, his eyes slowly rolled back as he felt every thrust inside of him, the pleasure coursing through his body. "Mmmhh, I bet you've... mmhg... wanted this to happen badly, huh?~"  
Montblanc nodded as they watched to another position, the Moogle lying on his back as Marche pounded him from above. "Aaahn!~ Y-yes!~ I did!~ I've always dreamed of this moment with you, kupo!~ I'm so happy that we're doing this together!~ Fuck, this is awesome!~" By now, all thoughts of keeping quiet were thrown out the window, the two moaned and behaved like wild animals.

"Mmmhf... f-fuck... I f-feel close...!~" Indeed, Montblanc could feel pre leaking inside of him as he also feels close to climax. They changed positions once again, Montblanc riding Marche on his lap, staring at each other with lust and want. Both boys in a state of bliss, eyes staring at the ceiling and tongues lolled out.  
"I... I...! I'M CUMMING!!!~" Montblanc moans, feeling Marche's warm cum flowing inside of him, he throws his head back and screams in pure bliss. "AHHH!!! M-ME TOO!!!~ KUPOOOAAAAHHHH!!!!~" He blows his own load, staining his chest and making a mess of the sheets.

What felt like eternity, was actually a few minutes. Both boys lied on the bed and snuggled up to each other, not caring of the mess they made. They have enough funds to pay for cleaning. After composing themselves and catching their breath from their orgasms, they looked at each other with love and kissed each other again.

"Fuck, that was amazing, Marche... I hope... I didn't force anything and made you confused. I honestly didn't think you were... y'know, kupo." Montblanc says, panting a little as Marche chuckles softly. "That I was gay? To be honest, I think I knew. You were amazing~ Have you ever done this before? You were so... so... skilled!"

The Moogle blushes from the compliments and giggles. "Nope. You were... uhm... my first." That caught the boy by surprise, and yet, he felt honored. "I'm happy I get to be your first. I'll do my best to protect you. No matter what." They kissed once again and soon fell asleep, comforted by each other and never letting go.

Long after the events happened, Marche was back home, in his own Ivalice. Thoughts of Montblanc plagued his mind. He should be happy he's home with his brother Doned and his mother. But... he still feels that emptiness. He missed his Moogle. He missed Montblanc a lot. He sighs sadly, all he could do was play games or catch up on his homework.  
His mother and Doned already went to the hospital for another checkup, meaning he was alone. "Oh, Montblanc... I miss you so much. Heh... looks like I broke my promise to be with you, huh?" He says sadly and sighs again.

That was, until he heard a knock downstairs. That was odd... His mother and Doned were not supposed to be back yet.

He goes downstairs and wondered who it could be. Ritz? Mewt? One of the neighbors? He opens the door, and his eyes widened in absolute shock at who he sees. He rubs his eyes, and hoped it wasn't a dream or a cruel trick by the Crystals. "Hi, Marche... I'm back."

It was Montblanc. The actual Montblanc, in his world with a smile and tears in his eyes.  
He jumped into Marche's arms as the two kissed, happy to be with each other again. There was going to be a long explanation about this later. But right now... everything was complete once more. Marche no longer felt empty. The two boys cried with joy and stared at each other. "I don't know how you did it... but thank God, you're here. But, won't your Clan and family...?"

He was stopped when the Moogle placed a finger on his lips and smiles. "They'll be fine. I have faith. Right now... let's just... relax and be with each other." And Marche spent most of his time, talking, snuggling and kissing his cute Moogle. Everything was right with the world once more. No more loneliness, no more fear, no more doubts and emptiness.

They were whole again.

THE END


End file.
